


Déprime

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il lui avait fait confiance, plus que tout. Mais il avait été déçu....cruellement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déprime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship
> 
> Personnages: Edward Midford, mention des personnages de Weston et des familles Phantomhive/Midford
> 
> Paring: Aucun
> 
> Rating: Pour tous.
> 
> Note: Edward mérite plus d'amour!

Il se regarda dans la glace de sa nouvelle chambre. Un préfet avait sa propre chambre. Le fag d'un préfet avait ce privilège aussi. Il venait d'être transféré dans la meilleure chambre: celle du préfet. Et il se sentait triste. Profondément triste. Toute trace de Greenhill avait disparu. Rien ne prouvait qu'il avait été là. Aucune trace d'aucun de ses prédécesseurs. Une pièce aux murs clairs, avec une bibliothèque, une table et une chaise, une armoire et un lit avec sa table de nuit. Très simple. Confortable. Des privilèges exclusifs aux préfets. Et ça le rendait malade. Il ne voulait pas de tout ça. Il se sentait sale. Sale d'avoir fait confiance à un jeune homme qu'il admirait. Qu'il admirait depuis des années. Il avait été son fag pendant des années. Hermann était comme un grand frère à ses yeux.

_A un garçon qui ne méritait pas cette confiance._

_Qui l'avait détruite._

_Qui était un assassin._

Et qui n'avait pas été capable d'assumer son acte, se cachant derrière des prétextes, derrière ces choses horribles qu'étaient ces poupées sans âmes, ces corps morts qui bougeaient tout seuls. Et ne regrettant pas son acte, brandissant le mot justice. Comme s'il avait brandit une épée ou une arme pour défendre son pays...sauf que ici on parlait d'une école et d'une querelle de jeunes nobles. Et d'une affaire de violences scolaires. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la justice. Et ce n'était pas à quatre adolescents de 18 ans de la donner.

La justice.

_«Tu comprend pourquoi j'ai fait ça Edward? Pour l'école, pour les valeurs qu'elle transmet.»_

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Et c'était une fois de plus pour se justifier. Pas une parole de regret. Il ne regrettait pas. Le cœur blessé du blond, l'amer sentiment d'avoir été trahi, tout cela l'avait poussé à cracher  _«Le justice est là pour ne pas que les gens la fassent par eux-même Greenhill. Tuer n'est pas un droit. C'est un crime. Tu n'es pas un bourreau. Tu n'es pas un Juge. Tu n'avais aucun droit de décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un.»_ Et il s'était détourné pour la première fois de ce garçon qui était un modèle. Ce qu'il voulait devenir. En qui il avait confiance. Un garçon qu'il aurait osé appeler ami. Un confident peut-être. Un grand frère.

* * *

_Ce n'était pas la justice._

_Ce n'est était qu'une parodie, camouflée derrière des prétextes._

_Pour l'école? C'est tout?_

_Si Derek avait torturé Bluer, ou Violet. Il aurait pu comprendre l'acte de Greenhill._

_Si il avait fait pire que torturer._

_Et encore, ça ne justifiait rien._

_Ce n'était pas aux préfets de punir un acte si grave._

* * *

Surtout pour ça. Derek Arden méritait d'être puni oui. Ce qu'il avait fait était grave: il avait triché, il avait torturé et humilié des camarades d'autres dortoirs pour avoir leurs bons résultats. Il avait soudoyé les adultes pour bénéficier de leur protection. Même le sous-principal. Que Greenhill avait tué aussi, comme les ''amis'' de Derek.

_6 morts. 5 élèves, dont ce garçon. Et le sous-principal._

_Et Derek était de sang royal, un parent de la reine._

Ciel allait parler pour eux, convaincre sa majesté d'être indulgente, et ils ne seraient probablement que renvoyés, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour eux. Et quelque part, Edward en était terriblement reconnaissant. Tout ce gâchis devait se finir maintenant. Sans attendre.

Il ne reverrait probablement plus le blond, celui-ci allait probablement retourner en Allemagne. Dans sa famille.

Edward se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait.

_Il voulait juste oublier._

_Oublier l'amer sentiment de trahison._

* * *

Il savait ce qu'était la justice, ce qu'était le bien et le mal, une notion floue cependant dans une partie de sa famille. Certes les Midfords étaient des chevaliers, mais les Phantomhives dont il avait hérité du sang par sa mère...ce n'était pas la même chose.

Depuis des générations, cette famille protégeait les intérêts de la famille royale, frappait là où Scotland Yard échouait, se salissait les mains pour protéger le pays: meurtres, enlèvements, drogues, trafics d'humains...ils intervenaient partout dans le monde de l'ombre.

_Son Arrière-grand-Père maternel n'était pas un ange._

_Son Oncle n'était pas un ange._

Pourtant il était humain, souriant, aimant. Il avait choisit d'endosser ce destin en restant le plus possible un humain. Edward adorait son oncle, le voyait comme un modèle.

_Et tout avait été détruit en une nuit._

Ciel n'était pas un ange. Il ne l'était plus depuis le drame. Il tuait des gens, arrêtait des criminels, avaient vu des choses horribles durant ces trois ans où il avait vécu seul dans ce grand manoir, avec juste des domestiques. Seul à étudier, à gérer sa maison et sa société...et a punir les criminels.

_Qu'était-il arrivé à l'enfant si souriant, si rieur? Cet enfant qui se jetait dans les bras des gens qu'il aimait? Avait-il ri une seule fois sincèrement depuis?_

Chaque fois que Edward le voyait, c'était des sourires forcés. Même ici. Il avait voulu croire en ces sourires si innocents, qui lui rappelait son enfance. Ne pas penser à pourquoi le garçon était là.

Peut-être voulait-il juste expérimenter un an à l'école?

Pour se tisser des relations?

Puis Ciel avait commencé à poser des questions. A propos d'un parent de la reine. Les préfets avaient eu l'air étrange mais peut-être ce garçon avait-il posé problème?

Edward n'y avait pas fait attention.

* * *

Comme il avait eu tord. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué l'absence de Derek du jour au lendemain? Certes ils n'étaient pas amis et personnellement il ne l'appréciait guère. Clayton lui avait dit que le garçon avait été renvoyé par le préfet rouge et envoyé à la Violet House. Avec ses camarades. Edward n'avait cherché à en savoir plus. Pourquoi donc? Être transféré chez les violets étaient souvent sujet à moqueries. Être envoyer là-bas après une autre maison était souvent vue comme une humiliation. Et Edward ne se préoccupait pas des affaires des autres.

Il se disputait avec Cheslock, discutait cours avec Clayton et évitait Cole comme la peste.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont cet adolescent trop efféminée regardait les gens, comme s'il se pensait supérieur. Cependant il était doué et Edward respectait ça.

_Et si le préfet l'avait choisit, ce n'était pas sans raison non?_

Il était naïf, trop naïf.

Évidement que Cole était louche.

Trop étrange. Trop souriant. Trop parfait.

Lui était parfois prit de court par les demandes de son préfets et parfois ratait. Il avait alors -selon Cheslock- une telle mine de chiot battu que Greenhill éclatait de rire.

« _Ce n'est pas la présentation qui compte Midford, c'est le résultat. Si c'est beau mais immangeable, il n'y a pas réellement d'intérêt. Et je sais que en ce moment, tu dois réviser!_ »

Jamais de réels reproches, juste des encouragements. Greenhill semblait doux et compréhensif. Un sportif adulé par sa maison. Qui avait un peu de mal avec les cours, et Bluer l'aidait alors avec un sourire indulgent pendant que Redmond dormait sur le banc et que Violet dessinait.

_Lui faisait de son mieux._ _Toujours._

_Gardant un air sérieux dans les moments importants, m_ _ais souriant souvent._

_Il se sentait atrocement trahit._

_Qu'était devenu ce modèle?_

Il se souvint, avec amertume de comment il l'avait rencontré. De comment ce garçon était devenu un exemple de ce que lui voulait devenir.

Ou ce qu'il croyait vouloir devenir...Il ne savait plus.

* * *

_«Tu t'appelles Midford, c'est ça?» C'était un blond de deuxième ou troisième année, dans l'uniforme de la green house. Il avait une batte de criquet à la main._

_Le petit blond, recroquevillé sous un arbre, releva la tête, fixant l'arrivant avec hostilité «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_\- J'ai entendu dire que tu n'es pas assidu en cours et que tu passes ton temps prostré ici, dans ton coin.» Il fronça les sourcils «Ce n'est pas sérieux!_

_\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste?» cria l'enfant de 13 ans se se mettant debout, rouge de colère, effaçant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. «Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin sont morts! Massacrés le jour des 10 ans de mon cousin!» Il donna un coup de poing dans l'arbre à côté de lui «J'ai le DROIT de ne pas aller bien!»_

_Greenhill haussa un sourcil, remarquant que l'écorce de l'arbre s'était fendue et s'était cassée à plusieurs endroits mais préféra se concentrer sur le garçon «Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te sentiras mieux!_

_\- Parce que vous savez ce que je ressens peut-être?_

_\- Non...non pas vraiment._

_\- Alors fichez moi la paix! Laissez moi faire mon deuil!_

_\- Pas si tu mets ton éducation en péril._

_\- Je ne manque aucun cours!_

_\- Ton attitude n'est pas bonne!» il regarda derrière lui un court instant «Ce n'est pas en pleurant dans ton coin que ça ira mieux! Utilises ta rage et ton chagrin autrement!_

_\- Comment?»_

_Greenhill l'avait traîne sur le terrain de criquet de la Green house, et l'avait forcé à faire des exercices jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule épuisé. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, allongé dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel de fin d'après-midi, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à eux. Pas une fois tant il s'était concentré sur le sport._

_Quelques jours plus tard, l'adolescent plus âgé le prenait comme Fag._

_Il l'occupa assez pour qu'il ne déprime plus toute la journée. Même si parfois il avait des moments de chagrin et de tristesse, des moments où quelques larmes lui échappait._

* * *

Il avait toujours été fier de sa famille. Toujours.  _«Mon père était à la Green house. Et mon oncle était le préfet de la Blue House.»_ Son père ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné de précisions. Il n'avait pas été préfet, étant d'un naturel un peu timoré et timide à l'époque. Ce qui ne collait pas trop avec la tâche d'un préfet. Cependant il avait une source inépuisée d'anecdotes à ce sujet.

_Le Blue miracle. Son oncle lui avait raconté. C'était sa version bien entendu. Celle où il était parfaitement héroïque. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi son père riait doucement et pourquoi l'ami allemand de son oncle levait les yeux au ciel._

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité. Et maintenant qu'Edward avait vécu un miracle bleu, il sentait que c'était du même genre que celui qu'il avait subit. Bien entendu il admirait toujours son oncle, même si celui-ci n'était plus là. Et voulait lui aussi savoir qui était le véritable coupable. Qui avait détruit sa famille.

_Le retour de Ciel marqua un tournant. Son cousin avait totalement changé._

_En mal. Ce fut à peine si le blond le reconnut. Mais c'était bien lui._

_Cependant l'impression de l'avoir perdu tant il avait changé restait, serrant son cœur douloureusement._

* * *

Mais il n'avait jamais subit une telle trahison. Il respectait Greenhill. Pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas pu assumer son acte? Pourquoi ces quatre là avaient tout fait pour caché? Tout le monde étant mort, ils auraient même pu mentir pour se justifier. Mais ils auraient assumer.

_Un parent de la reine._

_C'était du suicide._ _Comment imaginer que sa disparition ne serait pas remarquée?_

_Ce n'était pas la justice._

_C'était un meurtre._

Il posa son front contre la vitre de sa chambre, serrant les dents.

_Il ne voulait pas devenir comme ça._

_Il ne deviendrait pas comme ça._

Rajustant le signe montrant qu'il était désormais le préfet, il rejoignit les autres.

Son premier pas sur l'herbe fut, non pas un moment heureux, mais un moment terriblement amer.

 


End file.
